Fairy Tail and Bleach Truth or Dare!
by Mister fudge
Summary: Natsu and Ichigo are doing Truth or Dare with their host will be Mister fudge,which is me!PS:You can also Dare someone through reviews if you like.Rated T for bad words and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hi!It's me again!I hope you will like if it offends you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

Mr. Fudge:Hi everybody!It's me again!From now on,we will start a show called "Fudging Truth or Dare!"

Everyone:*claps*

Mister Fudge:Let's start!We have the first truth or dare which is from me!

Ichigo:I have a bad feeling about this.

Mister Fudge:Of course!Because this one is for you!

Ichigo:No!The question(truth) must be very absurd!

Mister Fudge:Yes,you are doing it...From your actions,I could see that you want the dare!*smiles while opening a small piece of paper*

Ichigo:Why the hell are you smiling!

Mister Fudge:You will know...later.

Ichigo:Just say!What's the dare!

Mister Fudge:Ok,you wanted it,the dare is...

Ichigo:*shivers*The dare must be horrific...

Natsu:Then why you wanted the dare?

Ichigo:Because I don't want to answer absurd questions!

Mister Fudge:Stop it, ,your dare is to...Kiss Erza and carry her BRIDAL style!

Ichigo:What the fxck!*shows the finger*

Mister Fudge:Don't be a shrink,just do it.

Ichigo,Jellal and Erza:*at the same time*No!

Miste Fudge:Jellal!This is none of your business!*sends Jellal flying*

Uryu:Why he has to be sent flying?

Mister Fudge:*death glare*None of your business.

Uryu:Okay...*sweatdrops*

Mister Fudge:(annoyed)*shouts*DO IT!ICHIGO!

Ichigo:I am sorry for doing this, I have no choice.

Erza:What?You are not going to do that,right?

Ichigo:Sorry.*kisses Erza*

Mister Fudge:*snaps photos of the scene*Great,I will post this on my Facebook and get a lot of likes.

Ichigo and Erza:*same time*You done this just to post our photos on Facebook,you bastard!

Mister Fudge:By the way,I am not a bastard,someone requested it.*looks at Mirajane*

Mirajane:*smiles*Sorry guys,but I want to see it badly...

Mayuri:This will be interesting,send me the photos.

Ichigo:Mayuri,you bastard!

Mister Fudge:Ok, ,you directly called my name,where's the "Mister" that was supposed to be at the front of my name?

Mayuri:Thanks for the photos.*views the photos with a strange smile*

Mister Fudge:You haven't answer my questions yet!

Mayuri:I am just too lazy to say Mister,what are you going to do with me?

Natsu:I think you just said Mister,Mister Freak.

Happy:Aye!

Mayuri:*glares Natsu angrily*

Mister Fudge:Stop, stop.*looks everywhere*Where's Ichigo and also Erza?

Uryu:They went to the toilet to clean themselves.

Mayuri:Hisagi,do you want these photos?

Hisagi:Thank you,Captain Kurotsuchi!*mumurs*The sales will rise for this week.

Erza:I won't be doing this anymore!

Mister Fudge:It's not finished ,where's Ichigo,he should have been here!

Natsu:Yosh!Let's go find the carrot-top!

In the toilet

Mister Fudge:Kurosaki...where are you?I can't see that strawberry?

Natsu:Wait?This garbage bin looks suspicious.

Happy:Aye!

Natsu:*opens the garbage bin*Oh,I found a carrot-top in there!

Mister Fudge:Kurosaki!You are punished for trying to evade the dare!You must carry Erza bridal style while running a 10 full circles of the stage.

Erza:Why am I getting into Ichigo's punishment?

Mister Fudge:None of your buisness.

Ichigo:*Carries Erza and runs away*I will avenge you for this!Fudge!

Mister Fudge:Someone's directly calling my name 's move on to the next one!

Natsu:Who do you think will be the next one,Happy?

Happy:Aye!

Mister Fudge:Lucy!Truth or dare?

Natsu:It's Lucy!

Happy:Aye!

Mayuri:This will be interesting.

Happy:Aye!

Lucy:*Thinks about Ichigo(the dare) and shivers*Truth.

Mister Fudge:Do you like Natsu?

Lucy:*blushes*Err...

Mister Fudge:Ok,Lucy wants the...

Lucy:Wait!*blushes*

Mister Fudge:What you want?

Happy:Aye!

Lucy:*blushes*I...

Happy:Look,Natsu!Lucy's blushing again!

Mister Fudge:Stop blushing and answer the question,Lucy.

Lucy:*blushes again*I...I...I like him!

Mister Fudge:Who is "him"?*in a teasing tone*

Gray:Stop it,Lucy's face is redder than Erza's hair!By the way,where's Erza?

Mister Fudge:She's still doing the "punishment" with Ichigo.

Gray:*confused*How does she got involved in that?

Mister Fudge:Thanks Gray,you reminded me of 's see how's Ichigo's punishment is going on.

Ichigo:*drinking water*Thanks for the water,Erza.

Happy:He liiikkkeess you!

Erza:*blushes*No,there's no such thing at all.

Mister Fudge:What we have?Some IchixErza romance!Eh,why are you crying Jellal?

Jellal:*furiously points at me*It is because of you!

Mister Fudge:Me?WHat have I done to you?

Jellal:You,you token Erza's first kiss from me!*runs away while crying*

Mister Fudge:Wait!The one who took Erza's first kiss is Ichigo,not me!And I thought that you took Erza's first kiss!Eh,where's Jellal?

Happy:He ran away.

Mister Fudge:That royal shrink,let's move on to the next one!This one is for...

Happy:Aye!

Mister Fudge:Shut up Happy!This is for you!

Happy:Me?

Mister Fudge:Yes,It's or dare?

Happy:Dare!

Mister Fudge:What a brave exceed!

Happy:Aye!

Mister Fudge:Unfortunately,bravery is useless for this one!

Happy:I have a bad feeling about this...

Mister Fudge:I dare you to...don't eat fish for 20 minutes!

Happy:Noooo!

Mister Fudge:And with a pile of fish in front of you!

Happy:*drools*

Mister Fudge:Do you know what I mean?You can't eat that pile of fish.

Happy:*Faints*

Mister Fudge:We got one participant down!Natsu!Choose a person!*whispers something*

Natsu:Erza!Truth or dare!

Erza:*confused*Isn't that Fudge going to do those truths or dares?

Mister Fudge:I warn you guys to stop imitating Ichigo!

All:You haven't answered Erza's question yet.

Mister Fudge:I gave Natsu a one time chance to do that!Are you happy with the answer?

Erza:Ok...

Natsu:Truth or dare?

Erza:Dare!

Natsu:I dare you to punch the old guy over there!*points at Yamamoto*

Erza:Ok.

Ichigo:Don't do that!

Renji:A good dare...

Byakuya:We are going to pepare a funeral.

Erza:*punches Yamamoto's head*

Ichigo:You've done it!

Hisagi:Run for your lives!

Gray:It looks like Erza has done something bad.I better leave here!

Yamamoto:Fool!*reveals his cane to be a blade*

Natsu:I have a bad feeling about this.*gulps*

Happy:Aye!

Yamamoto:Reduce all creation to ash,Ryūjin Jakka!

Yamamoto's blade is engulfed in fire

Ichigo:*Runs away with super high speed*AHHHHH!

Hisagi:It's too late...*gulps*

Yamamoto:Ennetsu Jigoku!

Ichigo:Fxck!

Mister Fudge:The stage will be burned!Do something,Natsu!

Byakuya:Looks like all of our funerals must be prepared.

Natsu:*eats the fire*

Mister Fudge:Everyone who can extinguish fire!Do something!

Natsu:Looks like this round is over.

Uryu:Yeah!

Mister Fudge:Are you happy now,Natsu!

Camera blacks off

**So,how is this!Hope you liked it!Please send in reviews to dare the characters of both series!I will update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry if it offends you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.I don't get anything from writing this.(except reviews)**

Mister Fudge:Hi,erveryone!The "Fudging truth or dare" is back!*coughs*

Natsu:With extreme flames,thanks to the old guy.

Happy:Aye!

All:What,you guys still haven't put out the flames!

Mister Fudge:The flames is too extreme to extinguish.*faints after inhaling a lot of smoke*

Ichigo:That cruel guy has fainted!Call an ambulans,I don't want anyone to die here!

After Mister Fudge is rushed to the hospital and the flames are extinguished...

Natsui:Hi,everyone!During the period of the Fudge guy is in the hospital,I'll be the host!

Chad:I wonder who gave you the rights to do that.

Natsu:The Fudge guy himself!*plays a recorded message*

Erza:*shocked*What?

Uryu:Looks like this round will be a disaster.

Ichigo:I agree with you.

Natsu:Now,the first dare is for you!

Gray:Who?

Natsu:Truth or dare?Baldie?

Ikkaku:What the hell you just called me?

Natsu:Baldie...

Ikkaku:I will kill you!

Natsu:*makes a rude face*You won't!

Ikkaku:*punches Natsu*

Natsu:*angry*So you want the dare!

Ikkaku:I never said so!

Natsu:I dare you to spray this on the sleeping Jellal over ther!*hands over a mysterious looking bottle"

Ikkaku:Challenge accepted!

Erza:WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE GOING TO DO!*rushes to Ikkaku*

Ichigo:Calm down,Erza!*restrains Erza*.Guys,help me to prevent this berserk from spoiling the dare!

Chad:*helps restraining Erza*

Gray:*Helps restraining Erza*

Happy:*Brings the four people on a flying trip*

Ichigo:What the hell are you doing,Happy!

Happy:For safety reasons.*evil laugh*

Gray:Put us down!

Happy:No.

Ikkaku:What is this?*looks at the bottle*Super Hot and Spicy BBQ Sauce?

Natsu:Oh, are not going to spray it at Jellal,you are going to pour it over Jellal!

Ikkaku:What you just said?You bastard!

Natsu:BALDIEEE!

Ichigo:Stop your quarrel and do the dare!I don't want to be hanged in the air!

Gray:Me too!

Chad:Does it mind to be hanged on the air or not?As we are going to do some horrific dare at any time.

Ichigo:I already done one!It's the worst dare I had ever done.*vomits*

Erza:Is that so disgusting,Strawberry!

Grimmjow:*confused*Can someone explain the situation to me?I'm absent during the last round.

Natsu:Oh,Grimmjow!You are 't notice you.

Grimmjow:I wanted you to explain the situation!Not asking questions!

Natsu:*whispers something to Grimmjow*

Grimmjow:*Laughs violently*I...I..*laughs*can't beli*laughs*belive that Ichi*laughs violently*Ichigo will do that!*laughs loudly*I'm laughing*laughs*my ass off!*pants*

Ichigo:*shouts*WHAT THE HELL YOU TOLD HIM!NAATTTSSSUUUUUU!

Natsu:*laughs*I told him about you kissing Erza,hiding in the garbage bin and the punishment.

Ichigo:FXXXXCCKKK YOOUUUU!

Ikkaku:*pours the Super Hot and Spicy BBQ Sauce over Jellal*Mission accomplished.

Erza:What have you done to Jellal!*Makes a super angry expression*

Ikkaku:*shivers*Sorry...

Happy:*thinks about pranking Erza*

Ichigo:Happy,you are making an evil face...

Happy:*Let's go of the crowd*

Natsu:*laughs violently*Good job,Happy!

Ichigo:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Gray:What the fxck you've done,Happy!AAAHHHH!

Happy:Pranking Erza is fun.

Gray:You will face Erza's wrath!*hits the ground*

Jellal:*confused*What the hell has happened?Why everyone(He only saw the four people right now)looks like they just hit the WHAT'S THIS SPICY THING ON MY FFFAAACCCCEE!

Natsu:*laughs loudly*

Lucy:*giggles*

Uryu:Someone just poured a whole bottle of the Super Hot and Spicy BBQ Sauce over you,Jellal.

Happy:Aye!

Erza:You bastard!*Kicks Happy and sends him flying*

Happy:AAAYYYYYEEEEEE!

Jellal:*rushes to the toilet*

Natsu:Oh,we just received a few requests from this one will be*laughs*. Orihime!

Orihime:*cheerful*Coming!

Natsu:*whispers something*

Orihime:*cheerful*Okie dokie!

Uryu:*disgusted*No way, are not going to do that,Natsu!

Orihime:*cheerfully cooks*

Ichigo:*disgusted*Can someone borrow me a bag or some container?

Orihime:*cheerful*Ta da! Steak with extra red bean paste!

Uryu:I think I know about the dare...

Natsu:This one is from agarfinkel,I think I just said it. I dare everyone here(of course,except Natsu,Orihime and Jellal in the toilet)to eat Orihime's cooking!

Uryu:I knew it!

Ulquiorra:*confused*

Ichigo:Try her cooking and you won't forget it for your whole life.

Chad:I agree with that,Ichigo.

Rangiku:It must be delicious!

Gajeel:Looks delicious!*Eats*What the heck I ate just now...*vomits*

Gray:*eats*Its at least better than those taste extremely it's*faints*

Erza:*finishes the steak*

Ichigo:How the heck you finished the "hell food"!

Erza:*vomits and faints*

Chad:*sweatdrops*Side-effect...

Happy:For me,it tastes worse than the hane-sakana.*vomits*

Charle:Of course,you only eat fish.

Natsu:I wonder if anyone can surive after eating that.

Elfman:Real man will eat it,even it is "Hell Food"!*Finishes it quickly*Real man faints after eating this...*faints*

Ulquiorra:*still confused*

Ichigo:*stuffs 2 servings of Orihime's steak into Ulquiorra's mouth*Don't just sit there and do nothing!Eat it!

Natsu:I think you just haved him ate yours too.

Ulquiorra:*rushes to the toilet*I want to vomit...

Erza:*stands up*What have you done,Natsu!*groans*

Gray:*makes zombie-like moans*

Uryu:Lucky I didn't eat that zombie-creating steak.

Gajeel:Give us better food...*groans*

Happy:*groans*Fish...*puke drips out*

Elfman:Real man*groans*shouldn't eat that..

Uryu:I think you just said that real man should eat that.

Natsu:They didn't surive! Sorry everyone!

The "zombie" horde:Natsu!*groans*

Natsu:Help! Call the police,post-apocalypse relief team or something!

Ichigo: Blast them! Destroy the undead horde!

Natsu: Orihime you necromancer!

Orihime: Me?

Ichigo:RRRUUUUNNNNNN!

Uryu:Chad,we better don't want to be devoured by zombies.

Chad:Let's go.*runs away*

The "zombie" horde:*groans*

Jellal:*back from the toilet*What just happened?

Natsu: Jellal! I'm glad you are alive!

Ichigo: Run for your lives! ZOMBIES!

The "zombie" horde:*groans and chases the gang*

Jellal: AAAAHHHHHH!*Runs*

Uryu:Licht Regen!*Fires a lot of arrows towards the "zombies"*

Ichigo:Ishida,what are you doing! You are killing them!

Uryu:They are now zombies.

Ulquiorra:*comes out of the toilet*I just ate some digusting food...

The "zombie" horde:*outmatches Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra:What the fxck is happening!

Natsu:Stay away from Ulquiorra! He's infected!

Ichigo: This isn't a zombie film!

Uryu: It now is.

Jellal:Natsu,do something!

Natsu:Orihime,dispell it!

Orihime:What?

Natsu:Your zombies!

Ichigo:AAAAHHHHHHH*gets caught by the "zombies"*

Natsu:Oh shit!Ichigo is infected!

Grimmjow:*pops out from nowhere*Natsu,I brought back the relief team!

Natsu:Thanks,Grimmjow!

Ulquiorra:*groans*

Uryu:Now we are outmatched...

Chad:Yeah..

Relief team:ZOMBIESSSS!

The "zombie" horde:*Outmatches the relief team*

Grimmjow:Fxck!

Mister Fudge:Hi,I'm back!*driving a helicopter*

Natsu:You are finally back!

Mister Fudge:And I heard about the zombies!*puts down a ladder*All surivors get up here!

Mister Fudge:*all surivors reached the helicopter*And whats happening to the ladder,it's shaking violently!

Erza:*groans and climbs the ladder with her "zombie" friends*

Mister Fudge:What the fxck! Cut off the ladder!

Natsu:*cuts the ladder off*

The "zombie" horde:*groans loudly as they fall*

Mister Fudge:Good job,Natsu!Now I can make a potion to reverse the zombification process.*pours mysterious liquids and mixes them together*

Mister Fudge:The potion of anti-zombification is complete!

Mister Fudge:*sprays the potion to the zombies*

Ichigo:What happened just now? Where's my armor?Eh,what happened to my voice!

Lucy: Where's Zangetsu? What happened to my voice!

Gray:Fish,fish,fish...

Happy:I felt that I became smaller...

Elfman:When I have muscles like this?*looks at his arm*

Gajeel:When my skin has became as dark as this?*in a calm tone*

Ulquiorra: *shouts*Real man does not have pale skin like this!

Erza:*starts stripping*

Mister Fudge:Looks like the potion has side-effects...

Alzack and Bisca:*just arrived*What happened just now...

Natsu:Orihime's steak of horror almost zombified everyone.

Ichigo:Eh,that's me!Stop stripping!

Lucy:Why you have my looks and Zangetsu on your back!

Gray:*searching the fridge for fish*

Happy:Why I am sitting there and drinking tea!Eh,I am here.*looks at his hands*Why my hands look like a cat's paws!

Elfman:Eh!Where's my keys!

Gajeel:*sits and enjoys his tea*

Ulquiorra:*shouts*Real man should have gigantic arms!Not like this one!

Erza:*continues stripping*

Gray:*chomps on a salmon fish*

Mister Fudge:Guys,shout out your names!

Ichigo: Erza!

Lucy: Ichigo!

Gray: Aye!

Happy: Gajeel!

Elfman: Lucy!

Gajeel:*calm tone*Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra: Elfman! Real man!

Erza: Gray!*strips until the undies is left*

Ichigo(Erza): GRAY,STOP STRIPPING!

Grimmjow:*laughs loudly*

Lucy(Ichigo): Stop laughing,Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: I can' is too funny!*laughs*

Mister Fudge: According to my knowledge,this situation will continue until the end of this round. Good luck,everybody!

Mister Fudge: Yamamoto,truth or dare!

Yamamoto: Truth!

Natsu:Eh,old guy!Didn't notice you.

Yamamoto:*sends Natsu flying*

Mister Fudge:Ok,this one is also from agarfinkel. Yamamoto,How were you able to make Unohana, who was at one time the most diabolical criminal to ever exist, one of your subordinates?

Yamamoto: I gave her a lifetime supply of candies and cosmetics.

Mister Fudge:*sweatdrops*Okay...

Mister Fudge:The next truth or dare is for you,Orihime!

Orihime:Me?

Mister Fudge:It's from my friend,Mr. Jun that's going to host in the next chapter.

Orihime: I choose dare!

Mister Fudge:*Takes a gigantic bowl full of chilis and puts it front of Orihime*I know it's cruel but...you have to finish this.

Orihime:Okay...*Starts to eat chilies*

After 5 minutes

Mister Fudge:Are you okay,Orihime?You finished the whole bowl of chilies.

Orihime:*sweating*I...I'm okay..*faints*

Mister Fudge:Wendy! Someone needs healing here!

Wendy:*heals Orihime*

Mister Fudge:Now,let's move on to the next one!This one is for you,Ichigo.*mumurs*or Erza...

Ichigo(Erza):What you want!

Mister Fudge: I dare you to dance!

Ichigo(Erza):What?

Mister Fudge:You have two choices.

Ichigo(Erza):What choice?

Mister Fudge:Dance like Plue or dance like Virgo.

Ichigo(Erza):I rather dance like Plue.

Plue:PuuPuun!(Meaning:Great!Someone's going to dance like me!)*dances*

Ichigo(Erza):*imitates Plue*

All;*laughs violently*

Lucy(Ichigo):Stop doing that while in my body,bastard!

Grimmjow:I thought you just kissed her and carried her like you two are married for the whole day...

Lucy(Ichigo):Grimmjow,you bastard!

Grimmjow:*laughs*

Mister Fudge:Next truth or dare!

Natsu:I wonder who's the next.

Mister Fudge:It's for you,Jellal!Truth or dare?

Jellal:Dare!

Mister Fudge: I dare you!

Jellal: To what?

Mister Fudge:*whispers something to Jellal*

Jellal:*blushes*

Natsu:What you told him to make him blush like that!

Jellal:*walks to Ichigo(Erza)*Erza,you slut!*slaps Ichigo(Erza)*

Lucy(Ichigo): Stop It!

Grimmjow:*bursts in laughter*Ichigo gets slapped for being a slut!*laughs*

Lucy(Ichigo): How many times I need to say, I'm here!

Jellal:*walks to Rukia*You! You with tiny chests!*slaps Rukia*

Renji:*bursts in laughter*Can't believe it! Rukia gets slapped for having no boobs!*laughs*

Rukia:*smacks Renji*

Jellal:*walks to Juvia*It's clear that Gray doesn't like you,bitch!*slaps Juvia*

Juvia:*cries*Gray-sama doesn't like me...*cries loudly*

Jellal:*walks to Yoruichi*You,pervert who likes to show yourself to everyone!*slaps Yoruichi*

Jellal:*Runs*JOBSSS DONEEE!

Mister Fudge: Good sacrifice will be remembered,Jellal.

The girls: So,are you happy to slap us,Jellal?

Jellal:*Runs away,faster*

The girls:*chases Jellal*

Mister Fudge:Next!

Natsu: Wasn't it you to do the truth or dares?

Mister Fudge: Thanks Natsu,you reminded next one is for Renji!

Renji: What!Me?

Mister Fudge: Renji,truth or dare?

Renji: Dare!

Mister Fudge: Erza's cake and say that Gray has a girlfriend loudly.

Renji: But they are not here!

Mister Fudge: When they are back.

Renji:*places a strawberry cake on the table and holds a megaphone*

Jellal:*royally beaten up*I'm back...

Mister Fudge:This proved that we shouldn't anger woman.

Ichigo(Erza):Oh,there's a strawberry cake on the table.*heads to the strawberry cake*

Renji:*grabs the strawberry cake and eats it*Gray has a girlfriend!#

Ichigo(Erza) and Juvia:What you just done!*smacks Renji*

Mister Fudge:Totally worth it!

Renji:Of course! You are not even doing it!

Mister Fudge: As a reward to your bravery,I,Mister Fudge give Jellal and Renji to Dare(that means no truths) 5 people of your ,you are doing it first.

Jellal:Finally some reward for being royally beaten,I dare you to eat the legendary "Hell food".As I remember,you never ate it during the dare.

Lucy(Ichigo):Orihime's cooking,again?

Natsu:Are you crazy,Jellal?

Grimmjow:Seriously,another zombie siege?

Jellal:*serves the steak of horror*Come on Ultear,eat it.

Ultear:*eats the steak of horror*

Natsu: She really ate it!

Mister Fudge:Don't worry.I still have some potion left.

Lucy(Ichigo):Phew...

Natsu:No more zombie sieges,please.

Ultear:*vomits*What the heck is this!

Jellal:I knew it,but it's fun to see it myself.

Ultear:*groans*

Natsu:Holy crap.

Lucy(Ichigo):Mister Fudge,spray the potion!

Mister Fudge:*sprays the potion at Ultear*

Ultear:*continues to groan*

Natsu:Why does your potion didn't work!

Lucy(Ichigo):We're dead!

Mister Fudge:Oh shit,it passed it's expiry date.

Jellal:Fxck you!

All:*Runs in fear*

Ulquiorra(Elfman):Real man runs when everyone runs!*runs away*

Mister Fudge:Taste this!*throws a mysterious looking bottle*

Sound of glass breaking

Ultear:*screams in pain*Eh,what I'm doing?

Natsu:I remember that no more potion is you have just thrown at her?

Mister Fudge:A bottle full of Super Hot and Spicy BBQ Sauce.

All:*sweatdrops*

Jellal:Next,Juvia! I dare you to pull Erza(Gray)'s panties down!

Juvia:*blushes*

Natsu:Why you blushed,you both are girls!

Juvia:Gray-sama!*hugs Erza(Gray)*

Mister Fudge:What the fxck!

Juvia:*screams like a fangirl and pulls Erza(Gray)'s panties down*

All men except Gajeel(Ulquiorra):*nosebleeds*

Ichigo(Erza):*Just came back and saw Juvia's actions*JUVIAAAAAA!DON'T YOU EVER EXPOSE MY BODYYYYY!*sends Juvia flying and blocks Erza(Gray)'s body*

Erza(Gray):Actually I'm fine with it.*nosebleeding*

Ichigo(Erza):Of course!That's not your body!

Jellal:Natsu,I dare you to punch Ichigo(Erza) in the face!

Natsu:What the...

Jellal:DO IT.

Natsu:Ok.

Ichigo(Erza):What are you going to do,Natsu?

Natsu:Punch you in the face!*smacks Ichigo(Erza)*

Lucy(Ichigo):Hey! That's my body!

Ichigo(Erza):*Sends Natsu flying*

Jellal:Plue! I dare you to place a whoopee cushiom on Uryu's seat!

Plue:Puupun!(Meaning:Okay!)*places the whoopee cushion on Uryu's seat*

Uryu:*sits on the chair*

A loud farting sound is heard

Lucy(Ichigo):Ishida farted!

All:*laughs*

Jellal:Good job,Plue!

Plue:Puun(Meaning:Bye!)*goes back to the celestial spirit world*

Jellal:I dare Erza(Gray) to dance like Plue!

Erza(Gray);*begins to dance*

Ichigo(Erza):*blushes*I..I...

Jellal:*laughs*

Ichigo(Erza):I won't do such a thing!(sends Erza(Gray) flying)

Mister Fudge:It's time for you,Renji!

Renji:Yeah,finally ,I dare you to say baldie loudly for ten times!

Ikkaku:What you just said,bastard?

Renji:Baldie...

Ikkaku:*rushes to Renji*Bastard!

Renji:*makes a rude face*Baldie,baldie,baldie,baldie...

All:*restrains Ikkaku*

Renji:JUST DO THE DARE,BALDIEEEE!

Ikkaku:I'll avenge you for this,Renji!

Renji:But not now,baldie.

Ikkaku:What you just said,Renji!

Renji:Stop your madness and start doing the dare.

Ikkaku:Fxck you!BALDIE!BALDIE!BALDIE!BALDIE!

Renji:Let's relax while that guy is baldie-ing.

Ikkaku:BALDIE!BALDIE!BALDIE!

Plue:*dances*

All:Soooo cute!

Renji:Are you finished,Ikkaku?

Ikkaku:BALDIE!BALDIE!

Renji:Come on,Ikkaku.

Ikkaku;BALDIEEEEEE!PINEAPPLE HEAD RENJIII!

Renji:What the fxck you just said,Mr. Baldie?

Ikkaku:Pineapple head!

Renji:Baldie!

Ikkaku:The red pineapple!

Renji:Potato head!

Ikkaku:Pineapple!

Renji:Gigantic egg!

Ikkaku:Talking pineapple!

Mister Fudge:Stop the quarrel and continue your next dare,Renji!

*Rating changed to M *

,I dare you to touch every girls chest!

Uryu:What?*blushes*You are such a pervert,Renji!

Renji:Shut up and do it!

Uryu:*stands up and blushes*Looks like I have to face the wrath of the ladies.

Ichigo(Erza):What he's going to do?

Uryu:*Touches Orihime,Rukia,Tastsuki,Nemu,Yoruichi,Sui-Feng,Mirajane,Wendy,Levy and Cana's boobs*

Renji:Good job!Keep on the work!

Lucy(Ichigo):*teasing tone*Pervert!

Renji:Shut up,Ichigo!You are making Uryu a shrink!

Uryu:*proceeds to molest Juvia,Lissana,Evergreen,Bisca and Laki*

Ulquiorra(Elfman):*enrages*Real man shouldn't molest people!URYU!

Ichigo(Erza):*restrains Ulquiorra(Elfman)*

Alzack:*enrages*How dare you molest my wife!

Shinji:*restrains Alzack*Calm down,calm down.

Lucy(Ichigo):*teasing tone*Uryu the pervert just enraged two men...

Uryu:Kurosaki,you better stop!

Renji:By the word touch,you can also punch the girls...You know what I mean.

Uryu:*pushes his spectacles up*Thanks,bro.*Smacks Lucy(Ichigo)'s boobs*

Elfman(Lucy):Hey,pervert!Don't smack my boobs!

Uryu:That's not yours now.

Ulquiorra(Elfman):Lucy!Don't make me a girl!

Uryu:*smacks Erza(Gray)'s boobs*

Lucy(Ichigo):Uryu the pervert is smacking boobs again!

Erza(Gray):Hey,don't smack my boobs!

Ichigo(Erza):That not your boobs,Gray!

Lucy(Ichigo):"The Legacy of Uryu the Pervert".Now in cinemas.*uploads the "Uryu the pervert" film to Youtube*

All girls:Uryu,are you enjoying?*beats up Uryu*

Uryu:NOOOOOOOO!

Lucy(Ichigo):Thanks for smacking boobs,Uryu the pervert.

Gray(Happy):*evil laugh*

Renji:Now,I dare Lucy(Ichigo) to grope his own boobs!

Uryu:*royally beaten up*Renji,stop being a pervert!

Lucy(Ichigo):The pineapple-head is a boob maniac!

Rukia:GAAAAYYYYYY!

Renji:Rukia,it's none of your business!

Renji:Do it,Ichigo!I have crueler dares for you!

Elfman(Lucy):Don't ever do that!

Lucy(Ichigo):What?crueler dares!*Hesitates for a while before groping him/herself*

Uryu:Holy crap!

Grimmjow:PERVERTTTTT!

Lucy(Ichigo):*mumurs*Soft,squishy...

Kon:I heard what you've said,Ichigo!You groped her Valley of the Gods!*cries while running away*

Uryu:I'm disappointed by you,Ichigo.

Grimmjow:*bursts into laughter*

Elfman(Lucy):I won't forgive you for this!*beats up Ichigo(Erza) brutally(As she can't beat up her own body)*

Ichigo(Erza):*sends Elfman(Lucy)flying*

Ulquiorra(Elfman):Why send me flying as Lucy beat you,Erza!

Uryu:That's your body,not you.

Grimmjow:*While laughing*Ichigo,let me grope that later.

Lucy(Ichigo):Like hell I will!

Renji:Good job,Ichigo!Have you recorded it,Gin?

Gin:I recorded it.

Renji:Great!Sell it to dirty magazines and I'm going to be rich.*laughs evily*

Renji:Next,I am going to dare Aizen to dance on a toilet bowl!

Aizen:I will bust you for that.

Lucy(Ichigo):Just do it! You are not a shrink,right?

Aizen: You don't have the rights to let me do it,Ichigo the pervert.

Lucy(Ichigo):I'm not a pervert! Renji forced me to be one!

Aizen:I don't care about it as long as you are the pervert.*starts dancing on the toilet bowl*

Renji:Gin,record this!

Gin:Okie dokie

All(except the Espada):*laughs as Aizen dances on the toilet bowl*

Espada(except Barragan):Aizen-sama,please stop that! You can't do this!

Barragan:Even you will do this,Aizen.*laughs loudly*

Aizen:Are you satisfied,pineapple?

Renji:Yeah!Gin,upload this on Youtube!

All:*sweatdrops*

Renji:Last but not least,I dare Lisanna to act like a pervert!

Lisanna:What,me?

Renji:Yes,it's you!

Lisanna:*starts to stare at the lower part of the males*

Lucy(Ichigo):Just now it's Uryu the what,we have Lisanna the pervert who likes to stare at people's dicks!

Lisanna:*Strips off her shirt*

Ulquiorra(Elfman):*Protective Brother mode is:On*Lisanna,don't do that!

All men(Except Gajeel(Ulquiorra)):*Nosebleeds*

Elfman(Lucy):Ichigo,don't make me look like a pervert!

Lucy(Ichigo):This is a man's natural reaction!

Uryu:I can't belive I'm nosebleeding.

Renji:I wonder if she's acting or she's a real pervert.*wipes the blood he bleed just now*

Lucy(Ichigo):She's a real pervert!

Lisanna:*in a seducing tone*Guys,want some more?

All men(except Gajeel(Ulquiorra)and Ulquoirra(Elfman)):Yes!

All girls and Ulquiorra(Elfman):Noo!

Lisanna:*strips of her pants*

All guys(except Gajeel(Ulquiorra)):*nosebleeds*

Mirajane:Uh oh,Lisanna's pervert side is out...

Ulquiorra(Elfman):Hey,Lisanna!Wake up!

Lisanna:*starts to strip off her bra*

Perverts:STRIP!STRIP!STRIP!STRIP!STRIP!

Others:NOOOOOO!

Mister Fudge:Lisanna,stop it! You are making this a porn show!*mumurs*Although I want to see it too.

Ulquiorra(Elfman): You,bastard! Real man doesn't do that!Fudge!

Lisanna:*strips her bra off*

Mister Fudge:What the!*nosebleeds "rocket style"*

All men:*nosebleeds heavily*

Ichigo(Erza):Call the ambulance,a ton of them.

After an hour

Ichigo(Erza):Yay!Free time,free time!

Mister Fudge:Through Skype*Not yet!We still have some truth or dares!

Gin:*Through Skype*I recorded the "Lisanna the perv video"! And the greatest thing is...I sold it to a porn site for $100!

Mirajane:NOOOOOOOO!

*Rating changed back to T*

Mister Fudge:*through Skype*Now Renji is going to be rich!

Gin:*through Skype*Thanks to me.I got $85 from the videos sold.

Mister Fudge*through Skype*:Now let's move on to the next truth or dare!This one is from Ghost132!We are going to do 2 truth or dares that was suggested from him!*Asks Renji*Is it him or her?

Renji: I don't know.

Mister Fudge: ,truth or dare!

Erza:Dare!

Mister Fudge:Alright...Play Darksouls for an hour WITHOUT getting ANGRY!*Explains how to play computer games to Erza*

Erza:That's easy!

Mister Fudge:If you got angry,you must dance*song played from speaker*OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! while in Spongebob bikinis!*evil laugh*

Uryu:I think Gangnam style is already a song from at least 2 years ago and its...

Renji:The Spongebob bikini seems too cruel for her.

Mister Fudge:*whispers*She will definitely get angry.

Renji:Gin,prepare to record!LIVE!

Gin:Okie dokie.*Runs to the truth or dare stage*

Erza:Challenge accepted!*starts playing Darksouls*

Mister Fudge:The next one is for you,Ichigo!Truth or dare?

Lucy(Ichigo):*Remembers the horrible dare*Truth!

Mister Fudge:Well,Ichigo when all is said and done. When you finally "retire" from being a shinigami and settle down. Who will be the lucky lady you will start a family with?

Renji:ORIHIME!PLEASE SAY ORIHIME!

Uryu:RUKIA!PLEASE SAY RUKIA!

IchiRuki fans:RUKIA!RUKIA!RUKIA!RUKIA!RUKIA!

Ichihime fans:ORIHIME!ORIHIME!ORIHIME!ORIHIME!ORIHIME!

Ichigo:Stop disturbing me!*simply points at a girl through the screen*Nah,that's the girl!

All:WHAT!Ichigo wants to marry...Erza!

Renji:It's not a strange the kiss?

Ichigo:*Just realised that he's pointing at Erza who's playing Darksouls*NO!NO!NO!Definitely not her!

Renji and Uryu:Now we don't have to worry for love rivals!*opens a bottle of champagne*

IchiRuki fans:*Cries*

Ichihime fans:*Angry*Why have you chosen her! ANSWER US!

Renji:Maybe because she has red hair,like me!

Uryu:*Bursts into laughter*

Happy:Erza,Erza!

Erza:What!*Turns her head from the computer*

Happy: HEEE LIKESSS YOUUUU!

Erza:WHAT! IS IT...

Happy:I know who you mean,but it's ICHIGOOOOO!

Happy:*Starts to sing Ichiman(A song made by Happy)*OOOHHHH...ICHIMAAANNNN!HEEEEEE'SS TTTHHEEE GRREEEEAAATTEESSTTTT..

All:Happy,stop singing!

Happy:Aye.

Plue:PuuPuun(Meaning:Ichigo likesss Erza)

Frosch:Fro thinks so too!

All:How Frosch has understood Plue's words?

Frosch:Fro has this!*Shows the ULTIMATE TRANSLATOR*

Urahara:*pops out from nowhere*The ULTIMATE TRANSLATOR is the newest product in the Urahara Shop!It translates almost anything!French,German,Portugese and more!Also translates Chinese and Plue's words!It's latest feature is to be able to translate even words!It's only $40!The best you can afford with that money!Now on sale at Urahara Shop!*Gives a bundle of money to Frosch*Here's your money.

Mister Fudge:URAHARA!NO ADVERTISING IN THIS SHOW!

Urahara:*runs away*

Mister Fudge:*Shows the finger*Fxck you!

Lucy(Ichigo):He's a man...

Mister Fudge:Oh shit!

Lucy(Ichigo):*Sweatdrops*

Erza:*starts to get angry*What's with this game!I can't kill the BOSS!

Mister Fudge:Told you Renji!

Renji:LUCKY!

Mister Fudge:*through Skype*Hey,Erza! You've gotten angry!Do the punishment!

Erza:WHAT!

Gin:Here's the SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS bikini!

Erza:Fxck you!

Gin:Whatever.

Erza:*Rushes to the changing room*

All:*sings in a humilating tone*SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!SPONGEBOOOBB SQUAREPANTSSS!

Erza:*rushes out of the changing room,wearing the SPONGEBOB bikini*

Mister Fudge:MUSIC!

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!OP!OP!OP!OP!OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Mister Fudge:Now dance!

Erza:*blushes*

All;DANCE!DANCE!DANCE!

Erza:*starts dancing the famous dance*

Gin:Recording!

Natsu:*bursts into laughter*

Erza:*while dancing*Natsu!I'll avenge you later!

Natsu:*shivers heavily*

Uryu:ICHIGO!Good choice!Your future wife looks good,feels good(the KISS),and dances well!And I think that you guys are married!

Renji:Yeah!BRIDAL STYLE!

Lucy(Ichigo):*Fights with Uryu and Renji*

Song ends

Mister Fudge:Ok, the last dare is done!That's all for today!Bye everyone!Remember to continue supporting our show!

Lucy(Ichigo),Uryu and Renji:WHAT!

Mister Fudge:STOP YOUR FIGHT!

Camera blackens out

**So,how is this chapter!Hope you liked it!Please tell me if there are some words that should be there or are missing.**


End file.
